My True Mate
by Caladhiel of Rivendell
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon what will happen when Jasper turns up with some shocking news? Rated K  for blasphemy


**This story is dedicated to my friend Michaela who loves Twilight**

**My True Mate**

**Bella POV**

It was a Thursday when I realised it has been three months since I've had a breakdown because he left and two months since Jasper showed up. I am getting ahead of myself let me tell you the real story from the beginning.

**Three months ago**

_Why does Mike keep asking me out when I'm still not over Ed-him? _I thought as I was getting my clothes for the day a simple red tee with a pair of jeans, a jacket and trainers. I cannot bring myself to wear blue yet. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school, as I got in my beloved truck I had the feeling someone was watching me, (I've been having that feeling a lot lately) I looked in the rear view mirror only to see something sparkling in the bush with short blond hair. When I turned around I didn't see anything there, _am I going crazy?_

**Jaspers POV**

I ran through the forest at top speed while Alice was shouting after me, how dare she not tell me we aren't mates and that Bella is my mate. I don't care where I am going only that I have to get out of here. After three days of running from Alaska I found myself in Forks just as Bella was leaving for school, I think I will follow her and make sure she is ok.

I watched her all day when finally school finished, I better go and hunt.

…

I arrived back later that evening and decided to show her that I am here. I climbed in through her window; she was on her computer e-mailing her mother I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She got up spun around so fast she could have been a vampire had she not stumbled, "Jasper" she said when she looked at me, then she did the most unexpected thing ever, she hugged me. I stiffened then hugged her back. As I hugged her I couldn't help but think of how perfectly she fitted in my arms, when she let go I sensed her feeling secure and happy.

**Bella POV**

Jaspers back, he's really back. I hugged him as hard as I could; it felt like I belonged in his arms. "Bella, I know you are wondering why I am here and before you ask anything let me tell you that me and Alice aren't mates, you and me Bella are mates" I stared up at him like he has got two heads_, Him? Me? MATES? WHAT!_ "This is a little strange and sudden" I said in a unsure voice. "Bella, I am sorry I attacked you at your party" I looked up at him; he looked so guilty and vulnerable. "Jasper I don't care, it wasn't your fault, you had to deal with everyone else's bloodlust as well" He picked me up and took me to my bed, he laid beside me that night. For the first time since Edward left I slept peacefully.

…

I woke up to Jasper saying my name. "It is Saturday, let me sleep" I said in a mumbled voice. Then all of a sudden I was lifted up slung over one shoulder and dumped in the shower fully clothed with freezing cold water beating down on me "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" I said/yelled. "I am waking you up" he said in a calm, gentle voice, "Well, I'm awake". He just laughed and then left, only to come back with some clothes for me three seconds later. "I'll wait outside for you". After I had showered in warm water this time I stepped outside only to be picked up and taken to my room. Jasper set me down on the bed, looked into my eyes and he just kissed me. His lips felt hard yet soft, cold yet warm, then after what felt like hours but were only seconds we broke apart because of my need for oxygen. He wrapped his arms around me and in that moment I felt completely safe.

**Five years later**

After the Cullen's turned up and we told them we were mates (Edward is still trying to get his head around that) Jasper took me back home and proposed to me I said yes and we were married three months later (after Charlie nearly shot Jasper of course) when we came back from our honeymoon we found out that Alice and Edward were mates and Jasper changed me into a vampire after me and Carlisle had a massive argument over who would change me (such a big argument that I swear Alaska could hear it). Rosalie and me eventually became inseparable. I finally had my happy ending and it was all thanks to Edward leaving me.


End file.
